Secretos del corazón, de mi corazón
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Él le dice adiós, pero no porque quiera, sino por su bien. Quiere que sufra ahora, para no hacerlo cuando se vaya de su lado definitivamente. Y todo porque él: Solo tiene un límite de tiempo en su vida...


Bueno, este es un One-Shot que escribí un día inspirada en un manga que me gustó mucho, y aunque todavía no se como termina, espero que termine bien, jaja

Que lo disfruten!

_

* * *

_

**_Secretos del corazón... de mi corazón _**

_._

_._

_._

_Hay un límite de tiempo en mi vida._

_._

_._

-No me interesas, ya no.

-S-sasuke, ¿P-por qué d-dices eso?

-El pasado no es lo mismo que el futuro. Yo no te quiero.

-Sas…

-Adiós Hinata.

Tan pronto como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de esos ojos que tanto amaba, aquellos que le pertenecían a ella, a su único amor, decidió despedirse y alejarse de su lado… como siempre.

Siempre la rechazaba, quería que lo dejara en paz, ya no quería tener que ver en nada con ella. Quería que sufriera ante su desprecio, tan solo eso quería, pero no porque la odiase. No, solo quería que se olvidara de él para no tener que sufrir cuando él se fuera definitivamente de su lado.

De su lado, de su vida… de este mundo.

La mujer que tanto amaba seguía siguiéndolo día y noche para estar con él. Le gustaba tenerla cerca, pero aún así no quería, no podía.

Si continuaba queriéndola así podría llegar a morir más rápido. Su corazón no resistía todo el amor que le tenía. Ese amor que quería darle libremente frente al mundo, aquel que nunca había muerto, que había sentido por ella desde que la conoció en ese hospital hace nueve años atrás cuando, por cosas del destino, ella se apareció en su habitación cuando estaba en la búsqueda de su padre.

.

.

.

_-P-perdón, c-creí que mi p-padre estaría aquí._

_Esa voz dulce lo obligó a desviar la vista de la ventana, la cual observaba siempre que lo internaban ahí._

_-Pues no lo está – vio hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una niña que aparentaba su edad. _

_-¿P-por qué e-estas aquí? – se acercó tímidamente a él._

_-Mi corazón, no funcionaba bien y me lo han cambiado – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa – Por suerte éste anda mejor._

_-M-me alegro p-por eso – le sonrió ella en respuesta._

_-Me llamo Sasuke – estiró su brazo para saludarla._

_-Hinata – le aceptó el saludo y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla – M-mucho g-gusto._

.

.

.

Desde ese momento, cuando se le presentó, notó que había acabado de conocer a una nueva amiga. Pero, ¿Por qué su corazón la empezaría a anhelar todo el tiempo? Debe ser porque esa amistad no era más que un primer y único amor dormido dentro de él, el mismo que más adelante crecería tanto como para sufrir al pensar que les quedaba poco tiempo para compartir.

.

.

Si te queda poco tiempo de vida, ¿Qué harías?

.

.

La respuesta correcta sería "disfrutarlo con quienes más quiero". Ese no es mi caso, bueno si, tal vez en parte. Lo disfruto lo más que puedo, haciendo lo que siempre quise hacer: vivir como un chico común.

He ido a viajes escolares, he conocido a gente, he hecho amigos, he tenido tiempo de vivir. Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que la conocí, que me enamoré, tanto tiempo en el cual lo único que hice fue intentar alejarla de mí para que no sufriera.

He hecho que sufra, al no poder estar juntos, pero yo también sufro con eso. No es que no la quiera, la amo. La amo como ningún hombre sano ha amado jamás a una mujer. Pero yo no estoy sano.

No, he intentado parecerlo, pero no lo estoy.

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, una persona de tan solo 17 años de edad, no puede amar… amarla a ella, y todo por este corazón.

_Corazón._

¿Qué es el corazón? Un órgano, solo un importante órgano.

Para mí… una bomba de tiempo…

¿Por qué?

Tan solo por el único hecho de que yo, Sasuke Uchiha… moriré a los 20 años de edad…

Lo siento mucho, no quiero que me odies por hacerte amarme y luego dejarte. No quiero que sufras ante mi ausencia, sobre todo ante mi partida.

Siempre estuviste ahí para mí, a pesar de que siempre te hice saber que estorbabas.

No estorbabas, al contrario, me dabas más ganas de seguir viviendo, de combatir de esos pronósticos, esa noticia, una noticia tan desgarradora como la muerte misma.

Cuando tenía 12 años…

¿Por qué tuve que ir a esa consulta?

Mientras me esperabas en las puertas del cine, íbamos a ver la película que tanto querías. Dejarías que yo pagara, solo con una condición: ir a la cita que tenía con mi doctor, tu padre.

_No es n-nada grave S-sasuke_, me dijiste_, solo te dirá que t-todo está b-bien._

_De acuerdo_, contesté, _solo porque tú me lo pides_.

Te besé en la mejilla, y como siempre te sonrojaste. Me alejé de ahí esperando que pronto acabara la consulta para poder llegar a tu lado.

Volvería a tu lado con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa de felicidad, porque tu padre me diría que había mejorado.

No fue así…

Volví con una gran sonrisa, pero fingida. Una farsa absoluta, solo para que tú no te dieras cuentas de lo que en verdad pasaba.

"_Es una lástima que no vivirás después de los 20 años."_

¡Maldito!

¿Cómo decirle eso a un chico de 12 años? ¡Maldito!

Encima volver a su lado fingiendo que todo estaba bien, a decirle que su padre no estaba y que me atendió otro médico, y que éste me había comunicado lo bien que me encontraba.

Maldito.._._

Por eso me despido otra vez de ti, Hinata Hyuuga. Porque yo, Sasuke Uchiha te dejaré para siempre. Me iré de tu lado y de este mundo en tan solo tres años.

Vive tu vida, sé feliz, no me llores, no me extrañes.

El cielo llorará, no por mí, no por un insignificante cobarde. Llorará por ti, por tu cara al saber que ya no estoy. En realidad, no será el cielo, seré yo. Yo, quien podré estar día y noche llorando el haberte perdido, pero entonces el sol saldrá y será porque habré comprendido que siempre estaré a tu lado, no en cuerpo, pero si en alma.

Lo único que diré ante esta despedida, la cual espero que sea la definitiva, es que, Hinata, te amo, por eso, me alejo de ti.

Lo siento… y yo que quería que cumpliéramos aquella promesa que te hice a lo 8 años…

_-Cuando seamos grandes, cásate conmigo._

_-Sí S-sasuke. C-cuando tengamos 20 años._

_._

_._

_._

Creí que íbamos a estar juntos en el futuro.

.

.

En mi octavo verano hice la peor promesa…

.

.

Una promesa que no sería capaz de mantener.

.

.

Fín

.

.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Se que es un poco triste, pero no todo en la vida en de color de rosa,

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muy pronto subiré otro One-Shot sasuhina, inspirado en un poema de Olga Orozco.

Pd: Por si les interesa, el manga se llama: B_oku no hatsukoi wo kimi ni sasagu (Secretos del corazón)_

Besos!


End file.
